


Screw Vlad Illustrations

by TheOwlOfTheNight



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Doodles, From own stroy, Illustrations, Picking random scenes, Screw Vlad, not in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlOfTheNight/pseuds/TheOwlOfTheNight
Summary: I know I haven’t updated any of my stories, but I'm still working on them. Just going through a serious writers block, so I'm picking random scenes and drawing them. From Screw Vlad only at the time.So, enjoy my doodles from my current favorite fanfiction: Screw Vlad!





	1. Chapter 1

**From Chapter 3: Death Threats**

“Is it because I’m fat?” I reflexively asked with my hands on my hips.

Vlad took a step back. “What? No, good heavens no Ms. Velia.” He shook his head. “You’re a beautiful young woman, don’t think of yourself lower.”

Skulker just facepalmed. “I said threaten the girl, not give her a confidence boost.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Fom Chapter 7: A Crush**

I was laughing. "The box ghost got you into ghost hunting?"

"Hey, he's scarier than you think." K chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start coloring these. I might.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Chapter 5: Smoking Hot**

Vlad started blinking. “Velia? What’s burning?”

“Papers on this weeks Fenton’s crashing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not colored, but at least it's in my style and inked.


	4. Chapter 4

**From Chapter 4: A Date**

“Good heavens, what has gotten into you?” He pulled me away from the crowd.

“That douche bag over there.” I spat trying to go back and show the sicko a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea how to draw this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six: Stupid Reporters**

When I finally got back to the apartment, it was still early and no one was there yet. Dropping on the couch I turned on the TV to see me and Operative K kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't want to draw anything, but it's been a while.


End file.
